Wizard's Sonata
by koreanpotter
Summary: OOC! Hermione bermusuhan dengan John Roger yg sebenarnya half blood witch! John pergi untuk mencari ayahnya. Cinta tumbuh diantara Hermione dan John. inspire by Winter Sonata, T coz i paranoid. Review!
1. Episode 1

**Wizard's Ballad**

_Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari Winter Sonata. Aku suka aja sama drama Korea itu. Makanya aku buka ke dalam versi Dramione. And I don't have Harry Potter! Enjoy!_

Hermione berlari menuju sebuah sekolah SD. Ia berteman dengan Ronald Weasley yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak. Ron menyimpan rahasia bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir darah murni. Dan hari ini Hermione terlambat bangun. Lagi. Ron sudah menunggunya daritadi. Hermione berusaha memasuki bus yang kelihatannya sudah penuh itu. Saat Ron dan Hermione berusaha memasuki bus, tiba-tiba bus itu tertutup otomatis saat Hermione memasukinya. Dan wajahnya menempel pada pintu bus itu. Ron khawatir.

"Blimey, hati-hati Hermione! Dan jangan ketiduran! Jangan lupa untuk berhenti di dekat sekolah!" seru Ron, yang tampaknya tidak diperhatikan Hermione.

Beruntung, tersisa satu bangku di belakang. Hermione segera mendudukinya, ia duduk di samping seorang anak yang sebaya dengan dia. Bocah yang tampan, pikir Hermione. Tapi Hermione berhenti berpikir dan segera tertidur. Lama kelamaan kepalanya berada di bahu laki-laki tampan itu. Laki-laki itu tampak tidak nyaman dan kesal dan ia segera mendorong kepala Hermione ke arah jendela bus.

"Aduh!" seru Hermione.

Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak minta maaf. Tapi Hermione terlalu panic untuk memperhatikannya. Ia menoleh kearah bus dan mendapati sekolahnya hampir terlewati. Belum sempat Hermione berkata stop, bocah itu sudah turun duluan. Hermione mengekorinya.

"Hey, apakah kau sekolah di Stad Hampton Primary School juga?"

Bahkan laki-laki itu tidak repot-repot untuk menoleh kearah belakang. Hermione benar-benar kesal.

"Hey, stop!"

Laki-laki itu berhenti dan menoleh kearah Hermione.

"Kau pasti kelas 4 kan seperti aku? Jawab aku!"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

"Ayo cepat sembunyi! Kita telat!"

Hermione menarik tangan laki-laki itu dan segera berlari. Hermione tidak menyadari tangan laki-laki itu telah terlepas. Dan sepertinya laki-laki itu juga sedang merokok. Hermione terkejut! Tapi Hermione segera mengabaikannya dan berlari kearah gerbang sekolah. Ia melihat dua temannya, Ron dan Abilene Rose sedang ditegur oleh Ms. Wellton, guru yang tidak segalak Mr. Smith. Ron, Abilene, Hermione, dan beberapa murid lainnya dihukum hanya untuk berdiri sambil mengangkat kaki selama 30 menit.

"Syukurlah, aku tidak ditangkap si tua Smith," ujar Hermione.

"Ya begitu juga aku."

Kelas dimulai.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan bertemu teman baru, namanya John Roger," seru Mr. Goodwood.

Anak yang bernama John itu tampak rapuh, dingin, dan tampan. Dan tiba-tiba Hermione mengingat sesuatu. Ia adalah bocah menyebalkan itu, pikir Hermione.

"Walaupun dia seumuran dengan kalian, ia sudah mendapat berbagai medali! Dan bahkan juara 1 berturut-turut selama 4 tahun!"

Banyak orang terkejut. Dan juga Hermione. Pansy Parkinson menatap John dengan penuh rasa nafsu. Hermione sedikit cemas melihatnya.

"Dia adalah bocah menyebalkan yang aku ceritakan kepada kau Abilene," bisik Hermione.

Abilene tampak lebih terkejut.

"Oh ya John, kau akan duduk di belakang, dekat Ron Weasley."

Entah kenapa Hermione tidak bisa berhenti menatap John. Tapi tatapannya berbeda dengan Pansy. Ia menatap John dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Rasanya Hermione ingin mengetahui segala sesatu tentang John. Berbeda dengan Pansy yang terlihat seperti ingin 'tidur' dengan John.

"Buka buku pelajaran kalian anak-anak!"

Perintah gurunya segera menyadarkan Hermione. Tapi itu tetap tidak membuat Hermione berhenti menatap John. Sedangkan yang dilihat tidak membalas tatapan itu.

Istirahat dimulai.

"Berdiri, member salam!" seru Ron.

"Selamat Pagi Mr. Smith, terima kasih Mr. Smith!" seru murid-murid serempak. Kecuali John yang tampak tidak bersemangat.

"Ok, pagi!" balas Mr. Smith.

Banyak anak mulai keluar atau membuka kotak bekal. Tapi Ron segera menyapa John.

"Halo Roger, namaku Ronald Weasley. Kau bisa memanggilku Ron. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kita bisa berteman," sapa Ron sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tapi John Roger tidak menanggapi sapaan itu. Bahkan mengabaikan tangan Ron yang terulur. Hermione heran melihatnya, dan Hermione juga tidak suka melihatnya. Sombong sekali dia, pikir Hermione. Ron tampak agak memerah dan kesal karena tidak ditanggapi oleh John. Tapi ia mengabaikan rasa itu.

"Aku harap kau berminat untuk mengikuti setidaknya salah satu ekstrakurikuler-ekstrakurikuler ini. Selamat siang," ujar Ron dingin sambil meletakan sehelai kertas diatas meja John.

Tapi John langsung meninggalkan Ron begitu saja. Hermione geram melihatnya dan ia segera mengejar John.

"Hei kau! Anak baru saja sudha membuat masalah, bagaimana bisa bekerja dengan baik?"

John segera menoleh kearah belakang. Hermione baru menyadari ia mempunyai kulit pucat dan mata abu-abu. Tiba-tiba Ron sudah muncul di belakang Hermione. Well, walaupun ada jarak.

"Dia ikut ekskul apa?" tanya John.

_Dia? _Hermione menengok kearah belakang dan menemukan Ron sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Apakah yang dimaksudkan Roger Ron?

"Radio," jawab Hermione dengan suara kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut radio juga."

Lalu John segera berlalu. Hermione merasa heran dengan tingkah laku John.

"Aku pikir dia ikut radio karena kau Ron."

"Oh."

Kembali ke kelas

"Halo John, namaku Pansy Parkinson, aku harap kita bisa berteman," sapa Pansy sambil tersenyum.

Namun John hanya melirik dan tidak membalas Pansy. Pansy terlihat malu, kesal, dan marah.

Saat ekskul.

"Sial, sepertinya radio ini rusak!" seru Romeo Polo, teman Hermione.

"Mungkin aku bisa memperbaiknya," ujar Pansy.

"Jangan Pansy, kau akan membuatnya tambah parah!"

"Ya, mungkin kita hanya perlu memberitahu guru saja," guman Ron.

"Dan membiarkan si tua Smith memarahi kita? Kalian gila!"

Tepat saat itu juga, John memberi isyarat pada Pansy untuk mundur dengan kasar. John segera memperbaiki radio itu. Saat John kembali ke tempatnya, John tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Pansy dan membuat Pansy terlihat senang. Dan juga membuat wajah Pansy memerah.

"Terima kasih Roger."

John tidak membalas ucapan mereka. Ia segera pergi.

Beberapa jam kemudian, bel berbunyi. Saatnya pulang. Ron dan Hermione pulang bersama-sama, tentu saja. Hermione mencoba untuk berjalan diatas pegangan tangga sekolah mereka.

"Hermione, berhati-hatilah."

"Tidak, kau lihat saja. Hari ini aku akan melangkah lebih dari 10!"

Hermione berjalan dengan pelan. Saat ia hampir jatuh, Ron segera memegang tangannya.

"Ron, jangan pegang tanganku! Tanganku ini hanya boleh dipegang oleh orang yang special, oleh kekasihku!"

Ron agak terkejut dan kecewa, tapi ia menutupinya.

"Lihat! Kau lihat! Aku berhasil lebih dari 10 langkah!"

Hermione segera melompat dan berlari. Ron hanya tersenyum dan ikut berlari juga bersama Hermione.

John Roger pergi ke Wales bukan untuk sembarang alasan. Ibunya adalah seorang darah murni yang berteman dengan dua laki-laki. Atau lebih tepatnya dua dunia. Ibunya berteman dengan seorang penyihir darah murni dan seorang muggle. Satu-satunya petunjuk yang John dapatkan adalah sepotong foto yang memperlihatkan ibunya bersama dua laki-laki. Walaupun ibunya mengatakan bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal, tapi John yakin ayahnya masih hidup. Dan itu tujuan John datang ke Wales, untuk mencari ayahnya. Dan John memang bukan laki-laki biasa. Karena ia penyihir berdarah campuran.

Keesokannya, lagi-lagi Hermione telat. Tapi kali ini Hermione kurang beruntung karena Smith tua sedang berjaga. Hermione yang tidak ingin ditangkap, melihat John dan meminta bantuannya untuk 'sneak out'.

"Kau bantu aku naik dulu, lalu aku akan membantumu naik," kata Hermione.

John hanya menurut dengan kesal. Ia segera membungkuk dan Hermione naik ke atas badannya.

"Kalau kau bisa naik sedikit lagi..."

"Hey, beratmu berapa?"

Hermione hanya cemberut dan berusaha naik ke tembok. Akhirnya ia berhasil juga. Hermione mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu John, tapi tanpa bantuan pun John berhasil memanjat tembok itu. Dan menuruninya. John menawarkan bantuan untuk Hermione.

"Pegang tanganku," tawar John.

Hermione tampak ragu-ragu. Sudah prinsipnya untuk...

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau," kata John sembari meninggalkan Hermione.

Hermione mulai ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melompat...

"Tunggu!"

Lalu Hermione memberikan tangannya pada John.

Saat makan siang, ia segera menemui John untuk mengingatkan radio sekolah. Dan ini adalah Hermione's Worst Day Ever! Karena kesal menunggu John yang tidak kunjung datang, ia membroadcast sendirian dan memberitahu para pendengear bahwa ia kesal karena temannya tidak datang. Tidak menyadari bahwa John yang mendengar hanya tertawa. Lalu John memergokinya sedang berjoget saat memutar lagu Dancing Queen, dan saking malunya, Hermione dan John jatuh.

_**Seru? Gaje? Aneh? Jelek? Tauk deh! Review please ^^**_


	2. Episode 2 : First Time

Episode 2 : First Time

"Roger, John!"

Miss Grace Pearce adalah guru musik yang tegas. Dan hari ini ia sedang mengambil nilai piano dan berharap banyak pada murid-muridnya. John dengan santainya maju. Ia duduk dan meletakkan tangannya di piano tanpa berbuat apapun.

"Hey, apakah kau bisa memainkannya?"

Hermione yang tahu John anak baru langsung berdiri dan berkata,"Dia anak baru miss."

"Oh, harusnya kau memberi tahu ku John."

John segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Hermione bertekad untuk memberikan John pelajaran piano sebagai tanda terima kasihnya atas bantuannya kemarin. Hermione memperhatikan muka Ron sedikit aneh. _Ada apa dengannya _piker Hermione. _Sejak kapan Hermione peduli dengan anak baru itu, aku jadi khawatir _pikir Ron.

"Ayo kesini! Aduh, cepat sedikit John!" Hermione tidak sabaran dengan sikap John yang agak malas

"Ada apa sih?" John malas sekali hari ini. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk riset tentang ayahnya atau tidur saja.

"Sudah, percaya saja kepadaku," kata Hermione sambil menarik tangan John.

Hermione mengajak John ke sebuah tempat. Di tengah ruangan itu ada piano. John agak terkejut Hermione membawanya kesini. _Apa sih yang akan gadis konyol ini lakukan _pikir John.

"Nah kesini," kata Hermione sambil menunjuk bangku piano.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka berhutang budi, jadi aku akan mengajarimu bermain piano sebagai tanda terima kasih. Sekarang, letakkan tanganmu diatas piano, seperti memegang telur. Ya, seperti itu, sekarang dengarkan aku dulu."

Lalu Hermione mulai memainkan sepotong nada. Dan ia berhenti.

"Walau kata ibu guru akan memberikan nilai 0, kalau kau berusaha, kau pasti bisa," tutur Hermione.

John mulai memainkan lagu. Lagu kesukaannya yang diajarkan oleh ibunya. Berjudul _First Time. _Hermione kagum pada permainan John.

"Wah, katanya kau tidak bisa memainkan piano," kata Hermione sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku tidak bisa bermain piano," kata John sambil melanjutkan permainannya.

"Apa judul lagu ini?"

"First Time –pertama kali."

"Hah?"

"Iya, judulnya First Time."

Sinar matahari mulai merambak masuk ke jendela. Sinar itu mulai menyinari Hermione dan John. _John bercahaya dan berkilauan, dan kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang _piker Hermione. Hermione tidak menyadari John sudah menghentikan permainnya dan melihat kearah jendela. Ia melihat Ron. _Kalau gadis ini sungguh berarti untuk dia, aku harus memanfaatkannya _pikir John.

"Hey, Granger, mmm, maukah kau pergi denganku?"

"Entahlah."

"Aku dengar di pulau seberang ada danau yang indah. Ayolah, sekali saja kita melanggar peraturan."

Hermione tampak ragu.

"Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku kepadamu," kata John memohon.

"Baiklah," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

John segera mengajak Hermione membolos. Ron memandang mereka curiga, tapi John & Hermione cuek saja. Akhirnya mereka naik bus dulu, lalu naik kapal feri untuk ke pulaunya.

"Apa kau pernah mendenger Negeri Bayangan?"

"Hmm… Kurasa tidak."

"Jadi ada seorang pria yang pergi ke negeri bayangan. Disitu banyak orang, tapi semuanya hanya bayangan dan dia tidak bisa bicara dengan mereka. Jadinya ia kesepian."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… tamat."

"Hah? Cerita yang aneh," Hermione tidak menyukai cerita ini.

Hermione melihat batangan kayu dan segera melompat kesitu.

"Kau tahu? Kau bisa mendapat teman juga loh. Berteman itu seperti berjalan. Harus satu-satu dan bergantian. Seperti kalau berjalan kan kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan, berteman juga seperti itu," kata Hermione.

Hermione terpeleset dan jatuh, tapi tangannya segera dipegang oleh John. Hermione merasa pipinya memerah. Lalu mereka bersepeda dan Hermione dibonceng John.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah Hermione, hari sudah malam.

"Ron! Sedang apa kau?" Kata Hermione terkejut.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan tasmu dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

"Oh, tidak usah repot-repot Ron. Tadi aku membolos dengan John."

Ron menatap John dengan kesal.

"Yasudah, aku masuk rumah dulu ya," kata Hermione sambil meninggalkan John dan Ron.

Setelah mengantarkan Hermione, John menemui Mr. Arthur Weasley, seorang penyihir darah murni. Sebenarnya John mencurigai Arthur adalah ayahnya lewat sebuah foto ibunya, Johanna, dengan Arthur. John mendekati Arthur lewat pengetahuanya akan muggle karena ibu John adalah darah campuran. Nenek John, Abigail, adalah penyihir keturunan muggle sedangkan kakeknya, Henry, adalah darah campuran. Ron pergi ke kantor ayahnya dan melihat John akrab dengan Arthur yang menyebabkan Ron cemburu.

"GRANGER! ROGER! APA YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN SAAT MEMBOLOS?"

Si tua Smith berteriak begitu keras sehingga Hermione bersumpah ia melihat gelas dan kaca di sekitar mereka bergetar.

"Bersihkan halaman sekolah setelah pulang sekolah. DENGAR?"

"Ya Mr. Smith," jawab Hermione dan John berbarengan.

Hari sore yang indah dilewatkan Hermione dan John menyapu halaman, tapi itu dipakai oleh mereka berdua juga untuk saling mengenal.

"Bau kopi," guman Hermione.

"Apa?"

"Ini bau kopi, seperti bau kopi ayahku."

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini John merasa mulai menyukai Hermione. Walaupun sedikit.

"Hermione?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau mau menonton besok? Aku mendengar ada film kartun yang bagus di bioskop."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, hari Sabtu."

"Kenapa kau mengajakku?"

"Entahlah, aku ingin saja."

"Baiklah."

Ron, Pansy, Lavender Brown, dan Seamus Finnegan berencana untuk ke villa keluarga Parkinson hari Sabtu besok. Mereka berempat sudah saling mengenal karena sudah tahu mereka penyihir. Lalu mereka berkenalan dengan Hermione dan juga berteman dengannya.

"Hey Hermione!"

"Ada apa Seamus?"

"Kau mau ke villa Pansy Sabtu besok?"

"Hmm, tidak. Aku sudah ada janji. Maaf ya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak John saja?"

Pansy terlihat bersemangat.

"Hai John, apakah kau mau ke villaku hari Sabtu besok?"

"Maaf. Aku sudah ada janji."

Pansy dan Ron menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Bagaimana bisa John dan Hermione mempunyai alasan yang sama. Ron mulai menyadari adanya ketidakberesan dalam diri John.

Ron menahan John diluar pintu kelas.

"Roger, apakah kau mendekati Hermione untuk membuatku kesal? Apakah kau sekedar menggunakannya saja?"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

Tepat saat itu, Hermione datang dan menampar John. Dia merasa sakit hati sekali.

"Hermione…"

"Ron, aku jadi ikut ke villa Pansy. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

"Hermione, aku minta maaf," kata Ron.

"Tidak apa-apa Ron, ayo kita pergi saja dari sini."

Akhirnya 5 orang sahabat langsung menunggu kereta di stasiun. Sebenarnya Hermione merasa sedih karena John hanya menggunakannya saja dan janji mereka batal. _Dasar pria _pikir Hermione. Tapi Hermione masih menampakkan senyum kepada teman-temannya. Dia tidak ingin teman-temannya melihatnya sedih. Saat kereta mulai tampak, seseorang yang tidak ditunggu juga menampakkan dirinya. Pansy merasa agak senang karena John dan Hermione mulai bertengkar.

"Hey lihat, itu John Roger!"

"Hah? Sedang apa dia? Katanya tidak mau ikut!"

"Ayo John, cepat naik keretanya!"

_**Bersambung**_

_**Mind to R&R? ^^**_


	3. Episode 3 : My Memory

Episode 3 : My Memory

Pansy, Hermione, Ron, John, Lavender, dan Seamus bersenang-senang. Mereka bermain-main hingga malam. Apalagi Pansy yang kelewat senang dengan hubungan Hermione dan John yang renggang. Saat teman-temannya ingin tidur, John menyadari bahwa Hermione menghilang.

"Sial! Dimana gadis itu! Jangan-jangan…"

John panik dan memutuskan untuk mencari Hermione sendirian di hutan. Untung ia sudah diperbolehkan membawa tongkat ibunya.

"_Lumos."_

Tidak hanya menggunakan tongkatnya, John sudah mempelajari astronomi dan tahu letak bintang. Ia menggunakannya untuk mengetahui dimana utara, selatan, dll. Sedangkan Hermione di hutan menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Ia sangat ketakutan dan mulai menangis.

"Tolong, ya Tuhan, tolong aku! Kirimkan seseorang!"

John mendengar teriakan dan isakan. Ia buru-buru mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan seorang gadis sedang duduk dan menangis disitu.

"John?"

"Hermione?"

Hermione langsung memeluk John dan menangis saking takutnya di hutan itu. John cepat-cepat sadar dan memasukan kembali tongkat ibunya.

"Hey sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku sudah disini," kata John menenangkan Hermione.

"Ya ampun, k-k-kalau k-k-kau tidak datang, entah a-a-apa yang akan terjadi pa-padaku," isak Hermione.

"Err… Hermione tentang yang ku katakan di sekolah, aku minta maaf. Aku menyukaimu dengan tulus kok. Hanya saja, yah, waktu itu aku tidak menyadarinya. Jadi, aku minta maaf," kata John perlahan.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Sungguh?"

John hanya tersenyum.

"Hermione, kau lihat bintang disana? Itu namanya bintang Polaris. Bintang itu akan selalu terletak di utara."

"Tapi, bukankah bintang selalu bergerak?"

"Tidak, Polaris adalah satu-satunya bintang yang tidak bergerak. Dia akan selalu diam. Itu adalah patokan utara. Jadi kalau tidak tahu harus kearah mana saat pulang, carilah Polaris dan ia akan membantumu pulang."

Hermione tersenyum sambil mendengarkan John.

"Eh Hermione, kenapa kau bisa sampai ke hutan?"

"Aku bengong dan asal jalan saja, makanya aku sampai kesini," jawab Hermione singkat.

"Ck, dasar cewek aneh."

"APA?"

"Sudah lupakan saja."

John mulai mengantar Hermione kembali ke villa. John berkutat dengan pikirannya. _Bagaimana jika dia menolak? Ya ampun, sejak kapan aku jadi pengecut seperti ini…_

"Hello? John, apakah kau tidak mendengarku?"

Suara Hermione menyadarkan John kembali.

"Oh, maaf. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak," jawab Hermione ketus.

"Err, begini Hermione. Hari ini kan salju sudah turun, pasti besok salju juga sudah turun…"

"Ya ampun, tentu saja! Memangnya aku bodoh?"

"Dengarkan dulu! Karena filmnya sudah habis, maukah kau…"

"Ya?"

"Mmm, yah, kita bisa berjalan-jalan dan membuat boneka salju. Yah, tidak ada yang istimewa sih. Tapi, apakah kau mau…"

"Ya! Tentu saja aku mau ikut!"

Hermione menjawab lebih cepat. John kira wajahnya sedang kesal atau marah atau memutar matanya, tapi ternyata wajahnya memerah dan ia sedang tersenyum.

"Benar?"

Hermione mengangguk. _Akhirnya aku bisa pergi dengan John _pikir Hermione.

Mereka sudah sampai ke villa. Teman-teman mereka sudah menunggu mereka dengan wajah khawatir. Bahkan ada polisi yang rupanya dipanggil Mr. Parkinson.

"Astaga, demi jenggot Merlin! Kemana saja kalian? Aku dan keluargaku serta teman-teman kalian khawatir setengah mati! Oh ya ampun, Merlin, jangan sampai Johanna mendengar ini, _gee_," kata Mr. Parkinson yang sepertinya masih histeris.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak luka kan? Apakah ada orang yang menganggu kalian?" Tanya Mrs. Parkinson sambil memeriksa Hermione dan John.

"Kami berdua tidak apa-apa Mr. _and _Mrs. Parkinson. Maaf telah menyusahkan kalian dan membuat keributan disini."

"Tapi, oh, demi Merlin, ya sudah, tidak apa-apa," kata Mr. Parkinson.

"Sudahlah, kalian boleh kembali tidur, biar kami memberesi masalah ini," jawab Mrs. Parkinson.

Sebelum kembali ke kamar, Hermione ditarik oleh Ron.

"Hermione, kenapa kau bisa hilang bersama John? Apakah dia menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya John menyelamatkanku. Aku hanya bengong dan berjalan asal, tahu-tahu aku berada di hutan."

"Oh, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menyelamatkanmu, tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar oleh orangtua Pansy, makanya, yah, maaf deh aku tidak menyelamatkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Ron."

Hermione langsung ke kamarnya sambil menguap. Ia sangat letih dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Sebelum ia bisa menutup mata, Pansy sudah menariknya dari kasur.

"Hey, bagaimana kau bisa hilang bersama John? Jadi itu cara licikmu? Di depan kau berpura-pura sebagai temanku dan di belakang kau merayu John? Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku menyukai John dan dia milikku-"

"Tunggu, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kau menyukai John. Dan Pansy, dia bebas bisa berteman dengan siapa saja," potong Hermione ketus.

"Teman? TEMAN KATAMU? HERMIONE GRANGER, KAU BETUL-BETUL BODOH!"

Dan Pansy segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasurnya sendiri. Kamar di villa Pansy sungguh luas sehingga bisa memuat 3 kasur. Tentu saja Lavender, Pansy, dan Hermione tidur disini. Kamar anak lelaki sebenarnya mirip kamar anak perempuan, hanya beda _wallpaper _saja.

Liburan di villa sudah berakhir. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh John dan Hermione karena mereka akan pergi bersama-sama. Yah, bukan ke tempat yang romantik dan spesial, tapi mereka tetap senang. Mereka berusaha mengingatkan masing-masing bahwa ini bukan kencan dan mereka pergi sebagai sahabat. Akhirnya mereka bertemu di sebuah taman.

"Hai."

"Hai."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menemui seseorang."

"Oh, kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kalau kau, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menemui seseorang."

"Hmm, tampaknya orang itu tidak akan datang, bolehkan aku menggantikan dia Nona Granger?"

"Dengan senang hati Tuan Roger. Dan bolehkah aku menginjak bayanganmu?"

"Mengapa?"

"Agar dia tidak kesepian."

"Silahkan."

"Kalau besok ada waktu, mau berjalan-jalan lagi?"

"Tentu, jam berapa?"

"Saat matahari terbenam, sekitar 15.00."

"Baiklah."

Sementara Hermione menginjak bayangan John, Hermione berpikir untuk membuka rahasia tentangnya. Hermione tidak ingin orang mengetahui rahasia ini karena ia tidak ingin dianggap gila. Tapi ini juga langkah besar bagi Hermione.

"John, kau bisa menyimpan rahasia kan?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

"Aku bisa melakukan ini."

Hermione mengambil salju dan menaruhnya di tangannya. Lalu saat Hermione melepaskan tangannya, salju itu tidak jatuh dan tetap melayang. John, kaget sekaligus senang karena ternyata Hermione adalah penyihir.

"Wah, Hermione, kau penyihir!"

"John! Itu kasar!"

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda, karena aku penyihir juga!"

"Benarkah? Buktikan!"

John belum pernah melakukan sihir-tanpa-tongkat. Tapi ia mencoba mantra sederhana agar Hermione mempercayainya. Ia mengambil salju, lalu membuat salju itu melayang. Hermione benar-benar terkesan.

"Wah, ternyata kau benar-benar penyihir!"

"Aku tidak sabar sampai kita diterima di Hogwrats!"

"Hogwrats? Apa itu?"

Dan mereka menghabiskan hari dengan berbicara dunia sihir dan Hogwrats. Mereka juga membuat boneka salju dan gambar malaikat. Ketika hari sudah sore, Hermione mengundang John untuk makan malam di rumahnya. John tentu saja menerimanya. Kedatangan mereka disambut Henry Granger, paman Hermione dan Catherine Granger, sepupu Hermione.

"Paman Henry, Catherine, ini John Roger sahabatku. John, ini Paman Henry dan sepupuku, Catherine."

"Hai."

"Halo John, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Paman, dimana bibi Lizzie?"

"Oh, dia akan bergabung besok, dia sedang lembur hari ini."

"Hermione, boleh aku melihat rumahmu?"

"Oh tentu, tapi aku tidak bisa menemuimu karena aku harus ibu. Maaf ya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

John berkeliling di ruang tamu. Sebagai pengganti Hermione, Catherine menemani John. John melihat sebuah foto yang tampak familiar. Tampak familiar karena di foto itu ada Arthur Weasley, ibunya, dan seorang pria yang tampak mesra menggandeng tangan Arthur.

"Ini foto siapa?"

"Oh, itu Paman Stuart. Dia sudah lama meninggal, Hermione tidak menceritakanmu?"

_Tentu saja, sekarang semuanya tampak masuk akal! Tapi, astaga… _pikiran John mulai berputar. Foto dan kata-kata itu mulai membawanya ke suatu kenangan.

"_Ibu, kalau anak-anak lain mempunyai ayah, kenapa aku tidak?" Tanya John kecil._

"_Ayahmu sudah meninggal," kata Johanna, tidak tertarik._

"_Tunggu, ibu pasti bohong kan! Ibu hanya mencoba menutupinya bahwa dia masih hidup, ibu mencoba memisahkan kami, ibu…"_

_Karena tidak mendapat respon dari ibunya, John mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya._

"_Ibu, kenapa namaku Roger, menggunakan nama ibu, dan bukan nama ayah?"_

_Ibunya masih tidak menjawab._

"_Apakah kau dan ayah, menikah?"_

"_Dengar John, aku dan ayahmu, yah, kami, hanya suatu kesalahan."_

_Jadi dirinya lahir hanya dari 'suatu kesalahan'._

Jadi selama ini ibunya tidak berbohong. Ayahnya benar-benar meninggal. John mengambil foto yang satu lagi, yang dicuri dari ibunya. Di foto ini pun Stuart ada juga. Jadi selama ini, John Roger, benar-benar anak yatim. Ia adalah putra dari Stuart Granger. Dan saudara tiri Hermione Granger, gadis yang disukainya.

"John, kau tak apa-apa kan? Maaf ya, aku harus menyiapkan meja untuk makan malam, permisi."

John tidak menghiraukan Catherine, sekarang yang ingin John lakukan adalah secepatnya pergi dari sini. Dan ia langsung keluar pintu. Ia dapat merasakan betapa sakitnya dadanya. Dan betapa ia merasa jijik terhadap sendirinya dan hatinya meneriakkan ketidakadilan terhadap takdir. Setelah sampai di rumahnya, ia langsung bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Ibu…apakah…aku…"

"Oh demi celana Merlin John, cepat katakan!"

"Apakah…aku anak Stuart Granger?" Tanya John dengan suara lemah.

Ibunya terkejut. "Da-darimana kau tahu?"

"Jadi aku benar anak Stuart Granger?"

Ibunya tidak menjawab.

"Bu, tolong jawab aku."

"Maafkan aku John, tapi i-i-itu benar."

Dan seluruh dunia John menjadi gelap.

Keesokan harinya Johanna dan John bersiap-siap untuk ke sebuah portkey. Mereka akan pindah ke Godric Hollow. Mereka berangkat tepat saat 15.00. Sedangkan Hermione yang malang sedang membeku menunggu John. Di dalam taksi, John sedang merenung sedangkan ibunya berkali-kali menyebutkan bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Saat John hendak mengambil sesuatu di sakunya, ia merasakan sesuat yang halus. Sapu tangan Hermione! John menyadari setidaknya ia harus mengatakan perasaannya kepada Hermione.

"Pak, tolong hentikan taksi ini!"

"John, duduk di tempatmu! Kita akan segera ke port- maksudku, Airport!"

Tapi John tidak mendengarnya dan segera keluar dari taksi. John jatuh, dan rasanya sakit tentu saja. Tapi ia segera berlari menuju taman tempat bertemunya ia dan Hermione. _Hermione, tunggulah aku. _John tetap berlari dan menyebabkan kekacauan lalu lintas, ia tidak menyadari ada bus dan terlambat. Hal yang terakhir dipikirkannya adalah Hermione. _Hermione, aku mencintaimu._

Hermione bangun keesokkan harinya. Ia masih kesal karena John melupakan janjinya dan pergi begitu saja dari rumah Hermione. Hari ini ada tugas piket di sekolahnya, jadinya Hermione berangkat ke sekolah.

"Dasar John, dipikirnya aku lupa, sial."

Hermione tetap menggerutu hingga ia menemukan keadaan tim piketnya agak aneh. Pansy dan Lavender menangis sedangkan Seamus, matanya merah sekali. Ron duduk termenung, tidak diiringi lelucon.

"Teman-teman, ada apa?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. _Apakah guru-guru member tugas yang lebih banyak? _

"Hermione, a-a-a-ku tidak t-t-tahu b-b-bagaimana cara m-m-mengatakan ini ke-kepadamu."

"Astaga Lavender, ada apa?"

"John, dia…"

"Apa? Ada apa dengan John?"

Lavender tidak mampu mengatakannya. Ron melanjutkan kata-kata Lavender dengan pelan.

"Hermione, dia, John, meninggal."

Otak Hermione kosong. _Tidak mungkin, dia ada janji denganku! Tidak, pasti dia memalsukan kematiannya dan berbohong. _Hermione tidak menyadari larinya sudah berlari entah kearah mana. Tapi Ron berhasil memeluknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya dia mati! Ron, aku sudah bertemunya dua hari yang lalu! Tidak mungkin ia mati! Tidak, bagaimana ini, aku sudah melupakan wajah John, Ron, bagaimana ini?" tangis Hermione.

Ron hanya diam dan memeluk Hermione. Walaupun ia tidak senang melihat John akrab dengan Hermione, hatinya sedih melihat Hermione menangis kencang. Ron tetap memeluk Hermione hingga Hermione berhenti menangis. Pansy menghampiri Hermione.

"H-h-hermione, John memintaku u-untuk mem-memberikan kaset ini untukmu. Se-se-sebenarnya ini h-h-harusnya diputar saat natal untukmu. Tapi k-k-karena kita akan melewatkan natal t-t-t-anpa dia, aku rasa ini berhak untuk m-m-menjadi mi-milikmu," kata Pansy, diselingi isakan.

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya. Ada tulisan di kaset itu. _First Time…_

Seorang wanita pirang sedang menunggu putranya yang dirawat di St. Mungo. Saat menemukan putranya tertabrak bus, ia cepat-cepat menghindar dari rumah sakit _muggle _karena takut para _muggle _tidak akan sanggup menangani dia. Dia tidak berharap suaminya untuk mendampingi dia. Apalagi setelah pengkhianatannya kepada suaminya. Saking pengecutnya ia, ia kabur dari rumahnya dan berpura-pura sebagai janda berdarah campuran. Ia juga tidak sanggup memberitahu putranya siapa ayah kandungnya dan ayah tirinya. _Lagipula, Lucius pasti sibuk dengan urusan Pelahap Maut…_

"Narcissa, kau, demi Merlin, bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Lucius?"

Lucius tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung memeluk Narcissa.

"Narcissa, kau tidak tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkan kau dan Draco! Apalagi setelah kau pergi dari Malfoy Manor!"

"K-k-kau masih mengkhawatirkan aku dan Draco? Setelah pengkhianatanku kepadamu?"

"Narcissa, aku mencintaimu, bahkan lebih daripada kau-tahu-siapa."

"Dan walaupun…darahmu tidak mengalir dalam Draco?"

Lucius hanya tersenyum.

"Walaupun darahku tidak mengalir dalam Draco. Tapi ia adalah buah hatiku."

Narcissa merasa dirinya sudah pulang ke rumah.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**R&R PLEASE ^^**


End file.
